Correct Answers of Blue's Clues
This page shows all the answers on the television show "Blue's Clues". Blue's Clues Season 1 Right answers # Milk. # Naptime. # Musical Chairs. # The Three Little Pigs. # A bath. # Old MacDonald Had a Farm. # A house. # A picnic. # An astronaut. # Build a snowman. # Ride a bicycle. # Duck, Duck, Goose. # Plant a garden. # The Itsy-Bitsy Spider. Season 2 Right answers # A sock puppet. # Goldilocks and The Three Bears. # Hickory Dickory Dock. # An owl. # Take a picture and say, "Smile!" # A baby. # Vegetable soup. # A tent. # Train. # The cyclone experiment # A guitar. # Gymnastics. # Hey Diddle Diddle. # Lemonade. # A turtle. # Mail it. # A marching band parade. # Orange juice pops. # Outside. # The Green Puppy knocked down her block tower. # Hopscotch. # A bird's nest. # Feeding her. # She can't reach it. # Her name. # A kite. Season 3 # The grandmother. # A wind chime. # Weigh herself. # A thunderstorm. # A penguin. # Reading a book. # Steve. # The bedroom. # Fall; autumn. # Blue as a baby. # Magenta. # It's loose; it's coming out. # The picnic table. # Find shapes in the clouds. # The library. # A doctor. # A kitten. # Mail it. # Sidetable Drawer. # Juggling. # A mouse costume. # Blue's Clues. # Give the hippo a flower. # A chemeleon. # On and off. # Make a poem. # See Blue. # Her ball. # An ice cream sandwich. # Miranda. # The desert. # Snow. Season 4 Right Answers # A rabbit. # A giant. # A roller coaster. # A washing machine. # Paprika is sleeping in a bed. # Making a book. # I love you. # Singing; making music. # Changing his diaper. # A butterfly. # A painter. # A music box. # A bridge. # Bowling. # Jack and the Beanstalk. # The beach; ocean. # A tomato plant. # The sky. # Spaghetti. # Pizza. # School. # A duck. # A notebook. # A telephone. Season 5 # Little Red Riding Hood. # Green Puppy. # Chocolate milk. # Ourselves. # A ruler. # A birdhouse. # Wrapping Joe's present. # Coming over. # A fireboat. # Brush our teeth. # A grocery store. # Give Joe a checkup. # Feeding the bird. # The park; the playground. # A teacher; Miss Marigold. # A frog. # A maraca. # A fish. # Dancing. # A zebra. # One-hundred. # A magic show. # Fireworks. # Circle Time. # Outer space. # A party. # Joe. # Come to our house. # Angry. # A car wash. # A ladybug. # Laugh. # A kangaroo. # Riding bikes to Magenta's house. # A snowman. Season 6 Right Answers # Blue's Room. # Cinderella. # Ice-skating. # A music show. # Home. # A firefighter. # Humpty Dumpty. # Eating ice cream. # Old MacDonald. Season 7 # Sprinkles. Blue's Clues & You! Right answers # Milk. # Take a picture. # A baby. # Hey Diddle Diddle. # Lemonade. # Magenta knocked down her block tower. # Juggling. # Old MacDonald Had a Farm. # See Blue. # Plant a garden. Incorrect Answers # Put the cow in a cup and slurp it up with a straw. # Wrap the pillow in a blanket and read it a story. # Musical Bears. # The Story of the Little Pig Who Cried Wolf. # Put the bubbles in between the soap and towel and make a bubble sandwich. # Rubber Ducky Had a Barn, E-I-E-I-O. # A car. # Bury a sandwich and a basket in the sand and cover it up with a blanket. # Put the helmet on the star and "rocket". # Put the snowball in a hat and have a snowball sundae with a carrot on top. # Put the wheel in the basket and honk the horn. # The Duckity-Duck-Duck with a Goose Game. # Put the seeds and the dirt in the watering can and mix it all up. # The Sunny Spider That Gets Caught in the Rain Song. # Use the buttons to button up her sock with yarn. # The Story of a Bear That Put Her Bowl on Top of a Chair. # The Clock That Struck One and Was Afraid of a Mouse. # A shadow-dancing feather. # Want Steve to make the camera smile. # Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper have a new bottle. # Want Steve to do the Vegetable Dance with a spoon and a bowl. # Put the flashlight in the sheet and do a little Flashlight Dance on the table. # Put the box over the light and then shake it until it makes the sound. # Put the water in the plastic bottles and tape them all up with the tape. # A leotard that rolled up in a mat and took a nap. # The Moon Jumps. # The lemons could wear the cup as a hat and slip around on the ice cubes. # Steve himself. # A rhinoceros costume. # A cat costume. # Make a rectangle with the two triangular blocks and put the arch block on top. # Hemo. # Moeh. # Put the cow in a cup and slurp it up with a straw. # Want Josh to make his phone smile. # Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper have a new bottle. # The Moon Jumps. # The lemons could wear the cup as a hat and slip around on the ice cubes. # Rubber Ducky Had a Barn, E-I-E-I-O. # Put a window on top of her house. # Put the seeds and the dirt in the watering can and mix it all up. Trivia * In the UK version of "What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try?", the answer was "The whirlpool experiment" and "Pretend Time", the answer was "Spaceman". Category:Lists Category:Navigation Templates Category:Pages with broken file links